Deverside
Introduction As the sea level has risen the stubborn folk of Deverside refused to move further inland, instead they build floating bridges to replace roads and put their houses on high platforms. Instead of carts and wagons rolling through the streets you see men rowing dinghies or standing in a small boat pushing themselves along with a long pole. The city is lively; the buildings covered in colored banners of every shade imaginable and the people walk the bridges and docks, basking in the sunny weather after the heavy storm the night before. The Bay of Bridges is packed with ships coming and going. Many coming in to dock safely after the storm the night before. Others unloading survivors they’ve fished out of the sea only to set sail immediately to search for more. Several citizens are on the docks. There are a few young criers proclaiming that a certain inn in Deverside is the place to stay. There are men and women caring for the injured. There is an old woman selling fruit, bread, and cheese from a leaning stall built into the dock. The dockmaster can be seen darting back and forth down the docks, obviously overwhelmed by the influx of ships all at once. There are choke points where the able bodied are attempting to enter the city. It appears all new arrivals are required to answer a few questions before being allowed into the city proper. Shops The Drunken Clam The sign above The Drunken Clam’s entrance shows clam inside a mug of ale. The interior is packed with sailors, some relaxing, some jovial, a few brooding--likely having lost something in the storm. As you approach a group of sailors exits the tavern, one of them is stumbling and making lewd gestures while the rest of the party either glaring or shaking their heads in amusement. The barkeep is bearded half-elf, he is mopping up what appears to be a spilled drink on the counter. You spot a few aproned halflings walking about the tables, one male, one female. The female halfling’s hair is tied up in a curly ponytail, she has freckles and a sway to her walk that draws the eyes of several patrons. The male halfling is smiling broadly as he fumbles with his tray. He looks a little ridiculous, his apron is pinning down the poofy shoulders of his extremely colorful clothing. The tavern is mostly clean, there are some muddy footprints on the floorboards and a bit of lingering smoke in the air. It smells of a mix of ale and lemons. There appears to be one stool by the bar available where the barkeep is mopping up the ale as well as a single table by the wall. In the corner next to the fireplace there is a small raised platform with a lone stool against the wall. The Imp's Curse The sign above The Imp’s Curse looks like it once depicted a wagon wheel with various symbols between each set of spokes, but it has been painted over to look like arcane symbols with an imp’s head at the center. As you enter the first thing you see is an imp slouched over the bar with a mug of ale in his hand. The barkeep behind the counter is a bald clean shaven human who is smiling and nodding along to another patron at the bar who is obviously drunk and telling a story. There is a single barmaid, a female tiefling. She has violet skin and her horns curl around her ears into her black hair. She is gathering the empty mugs up off an empty table. The tavern smells of a strange mix of ale, flowers, and sulphur. There is a small raised stage and you can see a collection of a variety of instruments in the corner behind the bar. Several tables and seats at the bar are available. The Molten Cupcake The first thing you see when you arrive at The Molten Cupcake are an assortment of dangling metal ornaments hanging all around the smithy. As you approach the outdoor forge you spot a few small iron lumps that resemble cupcakes. The forge is cold and is attached to a building with a sign that depicts a cupcake wreathed in flame. As you enter the building you are greeted by a thick armed woman with thick brown curls. She is holding a dagger between each of her fingers and on the wall 15 feet away you see 2 more daggers embedded in a dart board hung on the wall. She sets the daggers down on a table behind the counter and turns around with a wide dimpled smile and a small curtsy of her sooty apron. “Welcome to The Molten Cupcake. What can I do for you? Is there anything in particular you’re looking for?” She asks gesturing at the assortment of arms and armors hanging on the walls. The Trinket Trap As you approach the Trinket Trap you see that it is decorated with several fishing nets and lobster traps, all with small toys or baubles tied into them--purely decorative. The windows are partially boarded up, it looks like it has recently reopened. Inside the shop there is a vast assortment of random bits and baubles crowded on every visible surface. There doesn’t seem to be any rhyme or reason for placement. Behind the counter a half-orc turns around with an open book in his hand. He snaps the book shut and gives you a smile. He waits behind the counter expectantly. The Lost Novel You find The Lost Novel tucked away between two larger buildings. Its has a nondescript exterior and a simple sign nailed to the door depicts a book in a bottle floating in water. There doesn’t appear to be any light coming from inside the building but the door is unlocked. Inside you see hundreds of books neatly organized on several shelves. Each shelf is exhaustingly labeled ever few inches in a shorthand you can’t make out. You see the flicker of a flame coming from behind the counter and an elderly halfling pokes his head up from behind the counter. He is holding a lamp in both hands as he squints in your direction trying to make out your faces in the dim light. Sparkly Treasures This building is royal blue trimmed with gold. An obviously lavish building, the sign hanging nearby the door depicts a pile of gold and gems made of bits of colored glass and gold paint. As you enter a large muscular man in common sailor clothes exits the building and you hear a voice from inside. “An absolute pleasure as always Augustus.” As you step inside you are immediately greeted by a petite human woman wearing a man’s suit and a bowler hat. She has a small painted on moustache and is polishing a monocle on a handkerchief. Around you are several metal cases with small glass windows. Through the windows you see several gems, necklaces, rings, and gold and silvered trinkets. Rotting Root This small hut built into the cliffside is at least 30 feet away from the next nearest building. As you enter a pungent mix of decay, fungus, and flowers hit your nose at once. You can see why this shop is called the Rotting Root, the roof is simply the dirt of the cliff and there are several roots hanging from the ceiling, some of them black with mold and decay. Behind the counter is an old female dragonborn cutting mushrooms. She looks up at you and adjusts her glasses then goes back to her work.